More Lover Than Brother
by Acirimik-Valkov-Kivanov
Summary: Sequel to More Than Brothers. One-shot. Rated for safety. TalaKai


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

More Lover Than Brother

By: Acirimik Kivanov

The slate haired Russian groaned as he tried to sit up in his four-poster bed but found he couldn't. A long pale arm had snaked its way across his chest and had then entangled itself in his greyish blue bangs effectively pinning him down. 'Why is it always me?' A pale hand reached up and removed the hand from his hair and gently kissed his lovers fingertips as he moved the arm to rest between them. Bring careful not to wake the red head he slowly stood from the bed and walked across the bedroom quietly and into the conjoining bathroom. With a small click the oak door was closed though left unlocked just in case his lover woke up and decided to join him. The sound of water hitting the ground from the bathroom awoke the sleeping teen slowly as he took in the unfamiliar sights of the room he was in. After recalling the past nights events he sighed to himself as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read five forty-five in big red letters. "Kai you have got to be kidding me." The red head muttered under his breath before pushing himself up from the bed with a moan as his muscled protested the sudden movement. Padding to the door that led to the bathroom he opened it and slipped inside before the figure in the shower could feel the heat escaping from the small and compact room.

Kai gasped quietly as his lover entered the shower behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while biting and sucking on the pale skin of his shoulder. "I could wake up every morning to this you know." Tala said as he turned the boy in front of him around to face him. Without hesitation the younger Russian leaned forward and closed the small gap between their lips by sealing his own over his lovers pale ones. The red haired Russian responded by placing a firm hand on the back of Kai's head and the other on the side of his neck to deepen the kiss. Kai's tongue asked for entrance that Tala gave willingly and without complaint. The pair moaned into each other's mouths as there tongues battled it out. A loud beeping sound rang through the bathroom and the boys separated from the others hold. "You didn't turn off the alarm." Tala glared at the younger Russian before he reached over Kai and grabbed the shower knobs and turned them into the off position. "I thought you did." The glass shower door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed two towels from the nearby rack before retreating back inside. With the towels wrapped securely around their waists the duo exited the room and moved to the bedroom. Upon reaching the clock the red head shut off the alarm in one swift motion of his hand. Silently the younger Russian moved to his closet to choose an outfit to where for the day. The soft movement of feet on the soft carpet of the room caught his attention and caused him to turn around wanting an answer to what Tala was doing.

With a pile of clothes gathered in his hands the red head moved towards the oak door that led to the main hallway. As a greyish blue eyebrow rose he turned to face the teens who was half in and half out of the closet. "I'm going to take a shower in my own room. Else wise we will miss our flight to Moscow." Before waiting for a reply the red head disappeared from the room. A long and deep sigh passed through Kai's lips as soon as the door was shut and he was sure Tala was gone. 'I wonder what my grandfather will say to us being together?' Stopping all thoughts that involved the old man and what he would say, Kai distracted himself by disappearing into his walk in closet what contained little more than multiple version of his day attire and one formal set of clothes. 'Oh crap. I gave my chefs and maids time off until January second. That means I'm going to have to cook breakfast.'

Quiet footsteps came down the stairs and into one of few kitchens that still contained a reasonable amount of food. White passed by the doorframe as Kai passed by in an apron as he was attempting to make something to eat. A smell of burnt toast wafted through the air as the slate haired teen muttered a few Russian curses under his breath. Calmly Tala walked forward into the kitchen and placed his orange, blue, and white jacket on a table carelessly before walking to the stove and taking over the eggs and bacon that were in a frying pan as Kai dealt with the burning toast. A firm hand placed down the spatula that was in his hand and grabbed the two identical blue and white plates that sat on the marble counter top. Carefully Tala tipped the pan and let two eggs slid onto each plate while holding back the crispy brown bacon. "How many bacon strips do you want Kai?" Kai muttered a number under his breath quietly as he walked over with a small plate with toasted bread. Fingers grabbed a few pieces and dropped them on the nearest plate with a small clank. Crispy brown strips were placed in-between the eggs and toast. An assortment of jam and spices already sat on the table that hadn't been fully set with utensils. A utensil drawer opened and a set of hands wrapped around a pair of silver knives and forks. "Where did Tyson and the others go?" The younger Russian shrugged proving that he didn't really care. "Some party at Tyson's house." The plate made a protesting sound as the cutlery scratched against the surface as the teens began eating their meal.

The sound of a planes tires screeching on the runway, as the brakes were placed on signalled that the plane was almost at its final destination. A strand of red hair was wrapped around Kai's finger as he twirled it around carefully, insuring that he didn't pull to hard on his sleeping lovers hair. Kai's free hand moved to the back of Tala's head and massaged gently in an attempt to wake the sleeping boy. Navy blue eyes fluttered open and scanned the area around him. "We there already?" He asked groggily. Tala moved his head from Kai's shoulder and placed it on the headrest on the black leather seat. The familiar sights of the airport flooded his mind as he looked out the window at the falling sun. The plane finally pulled to a halt and people on the platform stopped it completely. The seatbelt sign turned off and the teens stood up at once and grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment.

The sun was setting as the cab pulled up in front of the greyish white hotel that sat at the end of a long street that was lined with restaurants and bars. A handful of rubbles were placed in the driver's hand as the teens got out of the car and entered the hotels gigantic lobby. A young lady in a uniform greeted politely them as they approached the main desk. "Reservation for Hiwatari. Room for one." The lady clicked at the black keyboard in front of her and nodded as she grabbed a key off of a wooden rack. "Room 312 on the third floor. Presidential sweet." The red head arched an eyebrow as he followed his lover to the grey elevator doors located at the end of the hall. "I thought we might want a little extra room..." The slate haired Russian cut himself off as he walked past a group of tourists that looked at him strangely.

A silver key was inserted into the lock on the door and the wooden door opened with a small click. Without a moments hesitation the pair entered with smirks plastered on their faces as they analyzed the room. "Old habits die hard. Don't they?" Tala nodded slowly and moved farther inside mean while letting the door shut behind him. A large king size bed with a dark green emerald comforter sat in the middle of the room beside a oak bedside table that had a remote, phone, and a digital clock on it. Kai's firm hands wrapped themselves around the others waste as he quietly whispered in his ear. Lips parted as a moan escaped from the confines of the owner's mouth.

The next morning...

"Tala what time is it, why didn't you wake me up, and what time do visiting hours start?" The red haired Russian looked up from his laptop and chuckled quietly before answering his lover's questions. Standing from the emerald green chair the red head moved to the bed and offered his hand to the smaller boy on the bed who accepted it with a quick nod. Within seconds Kai was on his feet in the elder Russian's arms. "Wonder what Voltaire will say to this?" A small crossed over Kai's pale lips as his lover spoke quietly. "I don't think he is going to care. He is not straight anymore, I think he goes both." Tala raised an eyebrow in question momentarily before releasing his hold around Kai's slim waste. Immediately he moved back to his black laptop and chair and began typing again. A silent understanding was passed as Kai moved to the bathroom stiffly and started the water in the shower.

The red head walked behind his younger lover in silence as they followed the tall prison guard down a maze of hallways and corridors that were located in the cold prison. He was suddenly grateful Mr.Dickenson had kept his from this nightmare. A set of bars was located at the end of the hallway and beyond that a brownish yellow door which another guard stood beside. Another guard beside the gate opened the gate and allowed the teens to pass reluctantly. As the pair approached the door the guard in black opened it and allowed them to enter after telling them all they had to do to get out was knock on the door and that they were being monitored for safety reasons. The aging man sat silently on a steel chair on one end of a metal table. "Kai... and Tala. What a surprise. I was only expecting Kai." Voltaire stated as he looked between the two with curious eyes and noticed their conjoined hands. "I don't suppose I'm going to get a great grandson anytime soon then." His head motioned to their linked hands. Kai blushed slightly and shook his head no for an answer and sat down after letting go of his partner's hand. Tala followed and looked nervously at the old man he sat across from. "Congratulations to both of you then. Kai when you leave ask the guards at the front desk for my personal things. I have a feeling I'll be leaving here in a casket. So what is new in your lives besides your newfound love for each other?" Kai looked at his grandfather in horror as he subconsciously grabbed Tala's pale hand in hope of finding some form of comfort.

Kai carried a small bag in his right hand and grasped Tala's hand in his other. The limo they had called for was waiting for them outside of the prison gates. Tala opened the door and let Kai enter before him. During the ride back to the hotel Kai sat with his head on the older Russian's muscled shoulders as twirled the red bangs around his fingers as he tried to forget the one sentence his grandfather had said. _I have a feeling I will be leaving here in a casket._ "We lose everyone at some point in time Kai. It's life." Kai shook his head no and lifted his head from Tala's shoulder. "I don't care about losing him. It's you I care about losing. I'm nothing without you... I'm incomplete, lonely, and lost." A single tear fell down his cheek and Tala kissed it away quickly and brought his face parallel to his own. "I'm not going anywhere Kai, as long as you don't." Kai forced a smile and Tala pulled him into a tight embrace and placed feather light kisses on his lips in an attempt to cheer him up. "Do you want to head to the hotel and grab our bags and get out of here as soon as possible?" Kai mumbled a 'yes' into Tala's neck as he kissed it lightly before nipping at it and leaving a small mark for the world to see. "Why do you always wear turtle necks?" Navy blue eyes looked at his partner in question before pale hands removed the boy's mouth from his neck and zipped up his vest. The mark Kai left was hidden beneath the fabric of the orange, white, and blue vest. Kai gave a look of disagreement and unzipped the vest so the pale flesh of his lover neck underneath was showing.

The next day...

"Tyson what in the name of... something did you do to my house." The blunette looked at Kai in shock as he turned to look at the others who stood in the centre of the main dining room. "I can't leave you guys alone for one day. One day. Aren't you mature enough to be left alone for one day." Tyson and Daichi opened their mouths in protest but were quickly silenced when two hands covered their mouths. "Ian stole their blades, so they tried to get them back. We tried to help and then Ian took something of ours, and we all know how much of a monkey Ian is. We'll clean up the mess." The silver haired Russian uncovered the teen's mouths and walked to join Spencer in cleaning up the room. "What are you doing Tyson. Start cleaning." Everyone moved to clean the room as Tala and Kai exited using a small door at the back of the room.

Kai threw himself onto the bed as soon as he entered his room, with the red head behind him. "We've really got to move your things into our room Tala." The red head raised an eyebrow as he lay down beside his boyfriend and kissed him as his tongue asked for entrance. "Later."


End file.
